Dreams come true
by HR always live on
Summary: Terrible title. Basically HR M rated goodness. No plot at all! Now complete
1. Chapter 1

_I had the weekend off and I got bored so wrote some random HR goodness. (M rated!)_

* * *

><p>She had a wicked smile on her face that he'd never seen before. He caressed her cheek lightly and set his lips on hers, soft as a whisper. His tongue gently probed the seam of her lips and she instantly opened her mouth to him. He smiled for a second as their tongues danced together, exploring and tasting each other eagerly. Ruth broke away from him for a second, her blue eyes shining on his. "I love you," she whispered. He swallowed, the words he'd wanted to hear from her for so long and now they were said it all seemed so simple.<p>

"I love you too," he replied. His hands were on her waist as he kissed her again. There was far too many layers of fabric between them but he didn't want to push her too fast. As if testing the waters he pushed the hem of her blouse up an inch or two. When his fingers made contact with her bare waist she gasped into his mouth and deepened the kiss, her hands on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Encouraged he raised his hands until he could feel the faint contour of her ribs. Ruth moved his hands away but only for the second or two it took for her to pull his jacket off.

By the time it fell to the floor, he'd resumed touching her, much to her delight. She exclaimed in shock as she suddenly felt a wall behind her. He looked into her eyes for a second, waiting for permission to continue. She cupped his face and leant closer to his ear. "Don't ever stop," she whispered. He smiled, incredibly glad that she seemed to want this as much as he did. Moving forward he kissed her neck sensually, tongue darting over her flesh as she sighed in his ear. Her fingers reached up under his shirt, nails scratching his back lightly. She couldn't get enough concentration to get the message from her brain to her hands to unbutton Harry's buttons, so she settled for running her hands all over his skin instead. Harry gathered her skirt in his hand and slid his fingers up the smooth nylon threads of her stockings. He stopped kissing her and instead had her eyes locked in an intense gaze as he kept going higher up her thigh. The movement paused when he felt the lace hold-up.

"God, if I'd have known you were wearing these under your skirts…" he murmured with a glint in his eye. He slid his hand to the inside of her thigh and was pleased when he noticed how her breathing got heavier. His thumb brushed over the lace of her knickers and she moaned with longing. He kept his hands where they were but leant in to whisper in her ear. "You sound impatient."

"Years of waiting can do that to a girl," Ruth said with a smile before pulling him in for another deep satisfying kiss. She started to unbutton his shirt but when Harry pulled her knickers down, her concentration disappeared. Her hands were holding onto his shoulders desperately trying to keep herself standing. He touched her intimately over and over again, wanting to bring her to climax. "…Harry… Oh God, Harry…" she breathed with eyes closed. He thought his name had never sounded so wonderful as when it came from her throat in that gorgeous passion filled whisper. He felt her quiver in the silence as her orgasm overpowered her. She was still shaking slightly when she kissed him again.

She'd actually managed to get Harry's buttons undone and threw his shirt to the floor, her palms running over his chest softly. She kissed his chest open mouthed as Harry unzipped her skirt, adding it to the growing pile of clothing haphazardly thrown everywhere. Her blouse soon followed, all the while punctuated with hungry, eager kisses, wherever skin met lips. His mouth followed the skin just visible above her bra as her fingers worked on unbuckling his belt. She needed him desperately and that was fine with him. Her fingertips moved down his legs slowly as his breathing got heavier. Then he grunted in surprise as her hand took his erection firmly her fingertips teasing him slowly. She had a wicked smile on her face which he considered he could definitely get used to. He closed his eyes in concentration as her touch became more insistent and pulled him closer to the edge. Suddenly he grabbed her hand, making her stop. She looked confused for a second.

"I want to be inside you," he whispered. She sighed with passion as his arms reached around her, fingertips on her spine just before he pulled her bra off. She shrugged it to the floor and smiled as Harry clearly was enjoying the view of her bare breasts for the first time. She pushed his head up to hers and kissed him slowly as he pushed into her and he stilled, waiting for her to adjust. Her legs wrapped around him and he moved fractionally, keeping her pushed against the wall. She bent forward and lightly nipped his earlobe between her teeth.

"Harder, please," she breathed, her voice reverberating through his entire body. He chuckled lightly and did what she asked, making her moan loudly. She still wore her stockings and with every thrust they rubbed against his skin delightfully. He wanted to make this last for both of them but he was getting perilously close to the edge. He reached between them and pushed her clitoris firmly, wanting her to join him in ecstasy. "Oh!" she moaned, fingernails cutting semi circles into the skin of his shoulders. "Oh my God Harry. Oh!" Her legs tightened around him as her second climax ripped through her. He joined her almost instantly, kissing her neck slowly as he came inside her.

She found herself completely still with her legs still wrapped around him, their bodies still joined. She lifted his head and kissed him softly. "You can let go of me now," she said with a smile. He kissed her cheek and pulled away from her slowly. "I'm actually quite surprised we never managed to get upstairs," she said.

"I promise, the bedrooms reserved for round two," Harry said in a low hoarse voice that made her shiver. And they both smiled.

* * *

><p><em>I'd love a review if it isn't too much to ask! xxx<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the second (unplanned) installment which Cowbell2011 requested. Still very M rated and am nervous about posting this. Let me know what you think! Starts where the last chapter left off._

* * *

><p>Ruth bent down and picked up Harry's shirt and quickly covered herself. "Spoilsport," Harry said lightly. She smiled and lightly kissed his lips before walking to the other side of the kitchen and opening her fridge. He watched her curiously and put his boxers back on, feeling that it was a little too much to be walking around her kitchen stark naked, even after what they'd just shared.<p>

"I haven't eaten all day," Ruth said in explanation as she took a ready made supermarket cake out of the fridge and grabbed a fork. She sat down by the kitchen table and Harry sat opposite her, watching her intently. Ruth swallowed and then realised she was being watched by an intent brown eyed gaze. "What?"

"Nothing," he said quietly. "You're just so beautiful." She blushed and smiled, helping herself to another forkful of chocolate cake. "You look like you're enjoying that."

"Chocolate is the way to any woman's heart," Ruth said with a smile.

"I'll remember that," he said honestly. Ruth let out a gasp of surprise as Harry reached for her feet, gently rubbing them with his thumbs.

"Oh," she sighed. "Mm, that feels amazing." He smiled and continued slowly, slightly irritated that her stockings were still on. He wanted to feel her soft skin under his hands. From recent experience, he knew her skin was even softer than it looked. He only looked up at her face when he heard the fork clattering to the table. He quirked an eyebrow, noticing that her eyes were closed and her breathing heavy. "I think we should probably go upstairs," she murmured. He laughed

"Don't you have any restraint?" he laughed lightly.

"That vanished about an hour ago when I invited you in," she whispered. He smiled and got up from his seat, taking her hands in his and pulling her to her feet. "Upstairs?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. He pulled her in for deep long satisfying kiss. She tasted of chocolate, passion and sweetness. Basically she tasted delicious. He moved fractionally away from her and whispered in her ear.

"Definitely." She bit her lip in anticipation, she still felt flushed from their tryst against the kitchen wall but she was more than eager to continue. He kept a hand around her waist until she opened her bedroom door. He had always been curious about her bedroom but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to concentrate on anything apart from how gorgeous Ruth looked wearing his rumpled shirt, the buttons barely done up, hinting at her smooth kissable skin beneath. Skin that he now knew felt and tasted even better than it looked.

He closed the small distance between them and kissed her firmly, tongues dancing together. They couldn't get enough of each other. He pushed her onto the bed, hovering over her, just too far away for their lips to touch. He moved his way down her body occasionally pressing his lips against her skin. He reached the top of her thighs and pushed his fingers under the lace tops of her stockings slowly. He pulled the fabric away, kissing every inch of skin as she sighed under his touch. He reached her left foot and then moved to her other leg, moving so slowly.

"Harry, if you don't kiss me soon, I'm going to scream," she said in a hoarse whisper as he kissed the sole of her right foot.

"That sounds enticing," he whispered as he kissed his way back up her body, finally finding her lips. She kissed him so eagerly, her arms wrapping around him tightly. He teased her, giving brief and unsatisfying kisses, catching her bottom lip between his teeth. Ruth groaned and pushed him off of her. Harry moved quickly, wondering what was wrong, but the thought flew out of his head instantly as she straddled him and leant over his chest, giving him a long deep passionate kiss, his hands stroking her back.

"Now that is a proper kiss," she whispered, doing it again. "Stop teasing me."

"You make it so easy." They both laughed lightly. His hands drifted through her hair as she bent to kiss him again. He caught his breath as her breasts brushed against him but his shirt was getting in the way. He impatiently pulled it off of her and it felt incredible, the skin on skin contact as she kissed him. She moved down his chest, lips kissing every part of him she could reach. She'd reached his stomach when he realised what she was planning to do. "No Ruth, you don't have to…"

"I want to," she murmured as her hands pulled his boxers down, fingernails scraping his hips. Before he could say another word she took him in her mouth.

"Oh my God," he muttered hoarsely. She chuckled, which sent incredible thrills through him and he tried desperately hard not to thrust into her mouth. Her damp, warm and incredibly inviting mouth. Her tongue was driving him insane and it only took a minute before he pulled her away. She looked up at him confused.

"If you carry on like this I'm going to be no use to you for the rest of the night," he said. She smiled as he rolled her over, pushing her onto her back. He put a hand between her legs as he kissed her, making sure she was ready for him. She gasped into his ear as he pushed into her firmly. She knew this was only the second time but she adored how they fit together. It felt so right. She hadn't got further in her musings when he pulled away from her, until he was only just touching her.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"Making it last," he whispered, kissing her again and pushing back into her slightly, then withdrawing, all the while her gasping and moaning almost making him give up this idea and take her quickly. But no, he thinks. It should be more than just a brief fumble against the kitchen wall, it should mean more. He moves slightly further inside her as her legs lock around him, urging him deeper.

"Stop treating me like I might break," she whispered. "I thought I told you to stop teasing me," she murmurs as one hand pulls him down for a brief kiss.

"And I told you, you make it too easy." He nudged into her a little further and she gasped. Her hands drifted down his back and squeezed his bum lightly, urging him further into her. He obliged and was pleased to hear her satisfied groan when he was completely inside her warmth. He quickened his pace until he knew she was just about to climax. He kissed her deeply before he carefully pushed her over the edge, her moans of delight caught in his chest. Her orgasm pulled him into his own and, breathing ragged, he kissed her neck before losing thought all together.

* * *

><p><em>*Blushing and hiding*<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, Nat, pook, threesummerdays and spooks-obsession all asked for more so here is another chapter. Its a little different..._

* * *

><p>Ruth groaned as sleep fell away from her. It couldn't be morning already. She felt like she'd barely put her head down on the pillow and she ached everywhere. And then she remembered why she ached everywhere. She turned over and opened her eyes, looking at Harry's sleeping face, a smile on her lips. She shuffled forward a couple of inches and kissed him slowly, lips pressing together. She felt him wake when one of his hands settled on her spine, pulling her body closer to his as his tongue dipped into her mouth delightfully. It was a slow, deep kiss with a lot of meaning hidden behind it. It seemed almost like a way of conveying love without words and it felt wonderful.<p>

"I like waking up like this," Harry murmured as his eyes fluttered open for the first time that day. "Can we make it a plan to wake up like this more often?"

"Absolutely," she said sincerely. They were looking deeply into each others eyes when Harry jerked his foot in shock.

"Ow!" Ruth looked down and saw that her one year old cat Billy had his claws deep into Harry's foot and hissing at him angrily. She laughed, she couldn't help it. She leant down to the foot of the bed and picked up her quite small black and white cat, stroking him gently.

"Sorry," Ruth said. "He's quite protective."

"So I see." Ruth had soft eyes on her cat who was still glaring at Harry.

"Apparently he's mad at me."

"Stroke him under the chin,"" Ruth suggested. "He likes that."

"Mm, because getting nearer to those teeth sounds tempting," he said sarcastically, but he did what she asked warily. After stroking him under his chin for a few seconds the cat purred in a deep rumbling way and looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"See," Ruth said. "He'll be as sweet as anything to you now."

"I'm much more interested in his owners behaviour towards me," Harry said quietly. She blushed but smiled at the same time. At that point Billy stood up, had a last disdainful look at Harry and then jumped off the bed. "Come here," Harry murmured to Ruth. She was powerless to resist his honey covered voice and kissed him again. While their lips were busy she felt his foot rising slowly up her leg and smiled at the sensations he was giving her. Ever since yesterday it felt as if her nerve endings were heightened to about twice their normal sensitivity, especially to his touch. Their lips parted as hands took over, slowly exploring each others bodies. Harry used his palm to touch her but she only used her index finger, tracing the lines and scars on his chest. Caught up in a haze of passion (twice) the night before she hadn't really stopped to look. Some of them were truly awful, she thought with regret. One or two looked like they had been life threatening injuries.

"I know its horrible," he said noting her interest. He caught her wandering hand with his own. "You can be… disgusted by it." He said in a low voice, hiding the emotion he felt. Ruth used her free hand to cover his mouth and then kissed her way along the worst scar. A line that ran from his left hip all the way up to his heart. It had never fully healed and she knew enough to know a knife had done it. When she reached the end she moved back up his body and pressed her lips to his briefly.

"I could never be disgusted by you," she said sincerely. "I promise." She kissed him more passionately and he responded almost instantly, his hands wandering, this time with intent. She could see this spinning out of control very quickly when he suddenly flipped her over. Before she could do anything she felt Harry's arms tightening around her waist, pulling her close to him, her back against his chest. She smiled, so comfortable being this close to him when his had started to rise and he held her breasts firmly. She could do no more than "Mm," especially when his fingers started to toy with her nipples lightly.

She arched her neck a little and shivered when he kissed her spine. He moved one hand away from her breasts and it continued steadily southward. She gasped when he started pleasuring her, fingers moving so slowly against her. One of her hands reached back for him but he whispered in her ear in a soft voice. "No. This is about you," accompanied by a firm push of his fingers. And her arm fell to the bed, at the same instant her legs opened wider for him. He chuckled against her neck and she suddenly froze as he pushed his erection into her dark heat, while touching her clitoris.

"Oh my god," she whispered, her body shaking, her breathing shallow. He suddenly worried that he'd pushed her too far. Pushed her to somewhere she wasn't comfortable.

He bit her earlobe lightly and his voice reverberated through her entire body. "Is this… is this alright? Are you okay?"

"Harry, I promise if you stop now, I will kill you," she murmured breathlessly. He laughed and all of his worries evaporated as he moved a little deeper inside her. She gasped and he kissed her neck hard. She reached back for him, hand resting on his hip, pulling him even closer. "Oh my God," she repeated in a hoarse whisper as he pushed into her again and again, his chest pressing against her back. He had a hand on her thigh and felt her entire body tense as her climax ripped through her powerfully. "… Harry…" she breathed with her eyes closed. He pushed into her again and felt his own climax hit kissed her spine lightly as he withdrew from her. She rolled onto her back, her breathing heavy as Harry stroked her skin lightly.

Eventually she opened her eyes. "I've never done that before," she whispered, a light blush colouring her cheeks. "Not like that."

"I guessed that," Harry said lowly. "Your reaction. I'm sorry, I should have asked before…"

"No," she said quietly. "Never ask before touching me. That was amazing." He smiled and kissed her lips lightly as her arms wrapped around him. "I love you."

"I know," he replied. He kissed the skin over her heart briefly before murmuring his response. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Really nervous about this one. What do you think?<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_I am a sucker for reviews and you guys keep asking for more. So I keep typing more. This is turning into a very long one shot..._

* * *

><p>Harry woke up for the second time that morning to a pair of evil looking yellow eyes glaring at him. "Ruth, I love you but your cat looks like he wants to kill me." Ruth smiled, turning over. She picked up her angry cat and cuddled him lovingly.<p>

"He's a softie really," she said swinging her legs out of bed. "He's just hungry." Ruth put the cat on the floor and quickly got dressed while Harry watched intently. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked as she put a bra on.

"Hey, you're the one putting on black underwear in front of me," he said appreciatively. She took a second to look at him before pulling a dark blouse from her wardrobe.

"We are going to be incredibly late," she said. "Its already past ten." Harry rolled over and looked at the clock, seeing that she was right.

"Oh God," he moaned. "I'm amazed they haven't called you yet."

"They might have, I wouldn't know," Ruth said zipping her skirt up. "I unplugged the phone last night. I didn't want a distraction.

"Oh, did you indeed?" he said with a smile. "You were that sure you'd have your wicked way with me were you?" Ruth leant over the bed and kissed him soundly.

"I didn't plan three times," she whispered in between kisses. "But we don't have the best timing. I just wanted to minimise the possibilities of distractions." She kissed him again. "You should get dressed."

"I would," he said sitting up and pulling her closer for a deeper kiss. "But I can't seem to put you down." She smiled and left him, picking up her hairbrush. He sighed and got up. He found his boxers and shirt but then remembered that the rest of his clothes were still in Ruth's kitchen. He stood up and pulled Ruth into his arms, her back resting against his chest. He kissed her neck, lifting her hair lightly and knew she was smiling. "Okay, I'll get dressed." He left her room and went down to the kitchen while she fought to get her breathing under control.

By the time she got downstairs Harry was dressed and making coffee and toast. "I've called the grid, letting them know we haven't been kidnapped," he said as Ruth took a sip.

"You told them!" Ruth said loudly.

"Calm down," Harry said gripping her hand tightly. "No, I didn't tell them anything. I said I had a meeting in Whitehall. I also mentioned that you'd called me to say you were running late. I'm not going to tell them anything until you're comfortable."

In that moment she fell a little more in love with him than she had been anyway and smiled. She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "We can tell them," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said nodding. "I'm happy. And I don't mind people knowing that I'm happy."

"Well, we won't say anything," Harry said. "I'm sure they'll figure it out, especially when we both turn up together."

"Yes," Ruth said. She stood up and rinsed her cup out and Harry had a new found appreciation of what she was wearing. She had a dark knee length skirt on, but accompanied with bare legs. He wondered how the hell he was going to concentrate on the grid when she looked like that. Especially when accompanied by less than pure thoughts about her behaviour in bed last night. And this morning. "What?" Ruth asked seeing his eyes on her.

"Nothing I can say out loud without resorting to something that will make us even later than we already are," he murmured, his eyes rising over her body slowly, with an intensity that she could almost feel. She swallowed uncomfortably and picked up her keys, slipping her feet into some flat shoes at the same time. She had to get out of her house, otherwise she'd launch herself on Harry again. And they did have work to do.

"Lets go."

* * *

><p>It was six in the evening and everyone had gone home except Harry and Ruth. It had been a slow day. Low level monitoring of CCTV had been the most exciting thing that happened. Although Tariq's eyes running over Harry's rumpled shirt and Ruth's bare legs, putting two and two together had made quite a few people laugh.<p>

Ruth knocked on his office door and appeared in the doorway looking completely stunning, pushing the door closed behind her. Within seconds he had her pushed up against his office wall and was kissing her intensely. Over the past eight hours she thought she'd imagined his touches being more intense than they actually had been. She hadn't. In fact, reliving it in memory, she had underestimated just what he did to her. He moved his lips to her neck making her sigh. "You know, I never anticipated you'd be the kind of man to pin women against walls," she whispered.

He laughed against her throat before replying. "I can't help it. You're just so irresistible." He had reached the neckline of her blouse before she felt alarm bells in her mind.

"No, Harry," she said breathlessly. He straightened up and looked her in the eye, stroking her hair with a querying look in his eye. "If you keep going like that I won't be able to control myself. And I don't want to do this. Not here." He leant forward and took her earlobe in his teeth.

"I've switched the CCTV off," he murmured in a voice that shook her to her very core.

"You were sure of yourself," she said with a laugh caught in her throat.

"Basic preparation," he whispered setting his lips on hers again. She kissed him back fervently, her hands pushing his jacket to the floor and then feeling his back through the thin material of his shirt. His hand slid down her side and further down, pushing her skirt up and feeling her bare leg. She sighed into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist, making her skirt ride up indecently high. "You're impatient," he said with an evil smile.

"I now know what I've been missing for the last eight years," she whispered. She let out a squeal as Harry lifted her clean away from the wall and laid her down on his desk. Before she could even breathe he covered her body with his own and kissed her, hands cradling her face. "We can't do this here," she whispered, suddenly having at attack of conscience. Harry pushed her skirt away and touched the insides of her thighs with a feather light touch.

"I have fantasised about you lying on this desk for years," Harry whispered, his fingers quickly pulled her blouse off of her. "Indulge me." She was about to argue when his tongue started drawing patterns on her stomach.

"Oh what the hell," she said in exasperation. Harry laughed, pleased to have won and slowly unzipped her skirt. He kissed every inch of skin as it was revealed. She was sighing in a way that he already loved and she lifted her hips so the skirt could be thrown to floor. "Oh my God," she moaned as he kissed her thighs slowly. He moved back to her face and looked at her. Her pale skin, while wearing her black underwear was magnificent. Coupled with her blue eyes which held such an all consuming passion for him, she looked irresistible. He wanted her as fast as humanly possible. He forced himself to slow down and kissed her as her fingers pulled at his shirt.

"I want your shirt off," she muttered hoarsely. "Now." he laughed and helped her take it off. He kissed her again as their chests pressed against each other. He felt her fingers working on his belt and he smiled briefly as their tongues tangled together. The fact that she wanted him like this… it meant the world to him. She managed to push his trousers down and he kicked them off impatiently as she smiled. Her arms wrapped around his back, pulling their bodies closer as lips collided yet again. Harry used this moment to his advantage as her back had been lifted a few inches off the desk. He reached behind her and swiftly undid her bra, throwing it onto the growing pile of clothes. He looked at her breasts intently and kissed her flesh, tongue licking every part of her. She had long ago given up on restraint and her moaning was getting incredibly loud in the small office.

He reached between their bodies and touched her softly, the fabric of their underwear still providing a barrier between them. Even that gentle touch was enough to make her hips buck slightly. He hooked his fingers under the elastic of her black knickers and slowly pulled them away from her. "I've been imagining doing this all day," he said as he touched her. He wanted to taste her with his mouth but there simply wasn't enough room on the desk for that so he settled for making her writhe against his touch. She was just a second from the edge when he stopped.

"You bastard," she said passionately as she realised he wasn't going to bring her to climax and the waves of building pleasure started to die away. He pulled his boxers down and moved so he could whisper in her ear.

"If you start calling me names I might forget about finishing this," he teased. Before she could respond he kissed her firmly and entered her, making her sigh into his mouth. He stopped moving and looked at her, waiting for her to open her eyes. She did and wondered why he had stopped. "Ruth, I love you," he murmured as he thrust into her more powerfully. He watched as the passion he was causing lit up her eyes as they locked on his. Just the look she was giving him almost brought him to the point of no return. But he controlled himself. Until she started wriggling her hips, trying to make him move, her hands caressing his back lovingly. He thrust into her again and again. It didn't take long before he felt his climax overpower him while kissing her neck.

When he raised his head he realised that she hadn't reached the height of pleasure and he immediately felt guilty for indulging himself first. He pulled out of her and heard her sigh. He reached between her legs and touched her firmly, determined to make her feel everything possible. He knew he was doing it the way she liked because her moaning left very little to the imagination. He could feel her getting close and gave her the last push over the edge as she half screamed his name, her body quivering with pleasure. He collapsed half on top of her, half on what little of the desk she wasn't lying on.

Neither of them were ready to even think about moving when the choice was taken away from them. Ruth's brain was still in a pleasure induced haze so she wasn't entirely aware it was happening at first. "Harry, we need to move!" she said quickly. It wasn't quick enough. Before they knew it they were lying on the office floor in a mess of tangled naked limbs. One of the desk legs had snapped off. Ruth burst out into laughter looking at the site of their recent passion, the now slanted three legged desk.

"Good luck explaining that to internal services," she said before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

He kissed her briefly and then looked at the desk with a sigh. "You're not going to help me get out of this one are you?"

"No," she said firmly. "It was your fantasy to have sex with me on your desk, not mine. So no I'm not going to help."

Harry was about to argue when he had a thought. "So what is your fantasy then?" She blushed a gorgeous shade of red which he thought adorable, especially considering that neither of them had a stitch of clothing on.

"I'm not telling you that," she murmured.

"Oh go on, it might just happen if you tell me." She shook her head and started to get dressed. But he wouldn't give up. At some point of another he'd get it out of her. He knew he would.

* * *

><p><em>This fic seems to be getting a little out of hand... Oh well!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_This is getting more than out of hand now..._

* * *

><p>Harry and Ruth were lying in bed, almost asleep and incredibly comfortable. Her head was lying on his chest and she felt his hand drift through her hair. She smiled, wondering if she'd ever been this happy. "Your beds more comfortable than mine," she whispered.<p>

"You're not lying on the bed, you're lying on me," he said in a low voice.

"Oh, sorry," she said instantly and fidgeted away from him. But before she got too far Harry put a firm hand on her thigh and pulled her leg back to where it had been, resting over his. "So you don't mind?"

"Are you insane? It's the middle of the night and your beautiful naked body is draped across mine. No, I don't mind, Ruth." She smiled and set her lips on his chest briefly. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" she asked confused. She wasn't thinking of much as his hand kept drifting over her back in a wonderfully sensuous manner.

"Your fantasy," he said in a low voice, whispering into her ear and making her shiver.

"No."

"You do realise that the more you say no, the more curious I get as to what it is don't you?"

"You're not going to let this go are you?" she said quietly.

"No." She looked at him and even in the darkness she could tell when the playfulness vanished from his eyes. He sighed and tightened his grip on her waist. "Look, there's nothing you could tell me, about anything, that would change the way I see you or make me love you any less. You should know that. You should trust me." She felt the gentle reproach and lowered her eyes from him, knowing he had a point.

"I know." Her hands were resting on his chest and she moved up a fraction so she could kiss his lips softly. "I do trust you," she whispered.

"So tell me," he said and she smiled, now that the seriousness had faded a little.

"Please don't laugh at me," she said quietly. "Or think I'm crazy or anything."

"I promise," he said stroking her hair lightly.

"Okay," she said and he could tell she was trying to get the courage to speak so he didn't push it. "Okay. I fantasise about… being blindfolded, and… having my hands tied to the bed so I can't move. While… you kiss me and touch me. Look, please just forget it. Please." She knew her cheeks were flaming red and Harry still hadn't said anything. She then realised his chest was shaking slightly with suppressed humour. "You promised you wouldn't laugh at me!" she said loudly, feeling incredibly hurt that he was reacting like this to something so personal to her. She moved instantly off of him and was about to get out of bed when she felt his hands grip her arms tightly.

"No, you're not going anywhere," he said firmly.

"Harry, let me go. I knew I shouldn't have told you. Let me go!"

"No. I'm not laughing at you," he said keeping hold of her tightly. "You have just painted an incredibly irresistible picture in my mind," he said in a slow and seductive voice. She stopped for a second and all the fight went out of her. "Honestly," he added. "A wonderful erotic image of you like that is forming in my mind right now." She was about to argue with him when she felt just how much he was enjoying her secret fantasy. His erection was digging into her hip and she allowed herself a small smile just before he kissed her, lips melding together softly. By the time he let her go, her blush had completely vanished.

"Alright," she said mollified. He smiled and pressed a light kiss on her shoulder before rolling off of her. She turned to him surprised that he wasn't continuing as she could feel how much he wanted her. "Why…?"

"You're tired, I can tell," he said caressing her cheek lightly.

"But…"

"I'll be fine," he said.

"Mm," she replied, not convinced at all. She moved down his body quickly and without preliminaries took him into her eager and willing mouth.

"Oh my God," he muttered unable to think of anything else to say. "Ruth that's not what I meant. I… Oh God." She laughed especially when she felt his fingers tangle in her hair urging her on. Clearly his restraint was cracking. His breathing was heavy and it was all he could do not to thrust into her mouth. He could feel his climax coming and she wasn't stopping, her tongue driving him mad, flicking over him in tiny movements that had him going crazy. He tried to hold back but couldn't and he climaxed as her tongue went over him yet again. He expected her to back away but she didn't, keeping her warm mouth over him until he'd finished.

She moved back upwards, resting her head on his chest. "That is _not_ what I meant," he said slightly breathlessly.

"I know," she said with a smile. "But we couldn't have you being frustrated though could we?" She closed her eyes and dropped off to sleep relatively quickly. Harry didn't. He stayed still in the darkness watching the top of her head. That had felt incredible. He had never pushed her to do that, he simply loving being with her, any part of her that she chose to give. That had been amazing as well as slightly shocking in its unexpectedness. He kissed the top of her sleeping head and watched her breathe in the darkness. It took a long time before his eyes closed.

* * *

><p>The next day Ruth unlocked Harry's door (he'd given her her own key) and collapsed on the sofa. Harry wasn't that far behind her but he'd told her to go home and he'd finish up on the grid. She felt a warm glow when he'd said "home" without clarifying whose house he meant. As if they always did this and always would. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them when Scarlet jumped on her feet. She smiled and leant down, giving the dog a quick stroke. "He'll be home soon," she told the dog. "Come on, I'll feed you."<p>

Ruth walked through to Harry's kitchen and put the food down for the happy canine. She opened the fridge and helped herself to a ready made salad that he had (although when he planned to eat that she had no idea) and grabbed a fork. When Harry came into the kitchen he found Ruth reading the paper with Scarlet curled up on her lap. He thought nothing had ever looked so welcoming and he felt like he was home, more so than he ever had in his own house before. "Hi," she said putting the paper down. Harry leant over her and kissed her briefly before sitting down, shaking his head at Scarlet.

"She loves you just as much as I do," he said.

"Yes, and she's got an infinitely better temper than you too." Harry ignored the jibe and stared at Ruth until she looked confused. "What?"

"Were you serious?"

"About what?" she asked, still not understanding.

"Blindfold…"

"Can we please forget that very embarrassing conversation?" she asked, a blush staining her cheeks.

"I was just thinking after what you did for me last night, I'd be more than happy to oblige… If that's what you want." She looked at him for a few seconds, wondering if he was actually sincere.

"You're serious aren't you?" she surmised.

"Yes," he said, his mouth twitching. She couldn't believe this and found that her breathing had already become uneven just from the thought of what might happen. And she knew that he'd noticed. He got up and walked over to her, kissing her softly. Her eyes flew shut as his lips caressed hers, enticing her to open her mouth to him, which she did a second later. She made a low moan of passion which made him deepen the kiss, his hands caressing her face lovingly. She broke away and her voice whispered across his lips.

"I think we should go upstairs." She stood up, making Scarlet fall to the floor. She kissed him again and gasped when her feet left the floor as Harry had picked her up in his arms. She smiled into his chest as he carried her upstairs. He gently put her on the bed and kissed her lips again, hovering over her so very close. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close as possible, their bodies pressing together.

* * *

><p><em>I think I probably need some alcohol before even attempting the next chapter, assuming people want it..<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Overwhelmed by the number of reviews for the last chapter. So instead of working on my one tree hill fic, I wrote this. Can't believe I'm actually posting this. Enjoy..._

* * *

><p>She smiled as Harry kissed her jaw, lifting her head a fraction so he could touch more of her skin. He swiftly unbuttoned her blouse, his fingers trailing down her skin, leaving her body flushed. She pulled her arms out of her shirt and threw it to the floor. Harry raised his hands from her waist and cupped her breasts firmly, through the thin white lace of her bra. She reached behind her back and quickly unhooked it, throwing it off. Harry laughed briefly against her lips. "You're eager." She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down for another kiss. "You seem to be forgetting what we'd planned," he murmured.<p>

"We don't have to," she whispered.

"But you want to don't you," he said with a smile. "I know you do, I can tell." She didn't bother replying because it was pointless. The silence grew and she opened her mouth to say something when her vision went dark. She sighed as Harry lifted her head gently and tightened the blindfold carefully. Her eyelashes fluttered against the material softly as she felt Harry's fingertips trail up her left arm slowly. She curled her fingers around his hand feeling her heart skip a beat as he raised her arm towards the head of the bed. She let out a breath as she felt something being tied around her wrist. "That's not too tight?" he murmured into her ear quietly. She shook her head once as his touch trailed across her collarbone and up her other arm, tying it next to the first. He kissed her arm, moving slowly to her face. He captured her lips in his and felt her respond eagerly.

"Thank you," she murmured. He kissed her again, feeling the smile on her lips. He moved lower, sucking and tasting the flesh of her neck and then suddenly his touch was gone. "Harry?" she asked nervously, very conscious of the fact that she was naked from the waist up.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," he replied calmly. She heard a gentle whoosh of material and then the mattress dipped under his weight as he kissed her shoulder. He'd taken his shirt off, she thought as their bare chests pressed together. He kissed her lips briefly once again before sliding lower down her body and touching her breasts so softly. He pinched a nipple lightly and she gasped as it sent an immediate jolt of pleasure between her thighs.

"Oh!" she gasped as his tongue flicked against her other nipple. "Oh God," she muttered as she felt his teeth lightly pinch her sensitive flesh. This was incredible, she thought. It was so exhilarating not to be able to see what he was going to do next. She could normally read his intentions in his eyes but not when she was restricted like this. His lips and fingers moved southwards over her stomach and she could feel the tension rising in the air. He traced the waistband of her skirt with his index finger slowly, feeling her shiver as he did. Then Ruth remembered what skirt she was wearing. "Shit, the zips on the back," she cursed.

Harry chuckled before murmuring in a desire filled voice. "Lift your hips." She did and felt Harry searching for the elusive fastener. She heard the zip parting and wriggled her hips until the skirt slid further down her legs. Harry removed it and she heard the mattress springs again as he returned to her body. "Oh my God, Ruth," he whispered.

"What?" she asked, looking at him out of instinct, even though she did have the ability to see.

"These are new," he said curling a finger under the waistband of her red knickers.

"Yes," she said collapsing back onto the pillows and he could hear the smile in her voice. The red lace was tantalisingly see through and he swallowed to try and control himself. The fact that she had worn these for him, expecting him to see them, wanting him to see her body revealed like this, made his heart soar and his trousers become even tighter than they had been before. Quickly ridding her of her last remaining item of clothing his breath caught at the sight of her fully naked. God she looked incredible. And the fact that she was almost shaking with anticipation made her even more desirable.

He touched her intimate folds so very lightly and she bucked her hips fractionally. He could tell she was really enjoying this. He smiled and bent to taste her as she writhed as much as she was able to at the same time moaning and crying out in pleasure. Just as she was about to climax he stopped completely and she whimpered in frustration. "I hate you," she breathed. He laughed lightly and stripped quickly. Then he started to touch and taste her all over again. It didn't take long before she was about to fall over the edge and again he stopped. "…Harry…" she moaned desperately.

He loved that he could get her like this. So keyed up and lost in a sea of sensation. So desperate for his touch on her skin that she had no idea the way her body was writhing under his touch. For the third time he built up her climax, using his fingers, pushing her just the way he'd learned she liked. For the third time he knew her orgasm was so very close. He stopped again but only for the time it took to push his erection inside of her firmly. She climaxed instantly, her body tensing, her arms pulling on her restraints, her mouth silently mouthing words of ecstasy. Her head was thrown back on the pillows and he didn't need the blindfold to know that her eyes would be shut.

He stayed perfectly still inside her and waited for her to come back down to earth. Her head moved slightly and he kissed her lips, feeling her respond eagerly. "You alright there?" he whispered into her ear as he thrust into her again, slightly harder.

"Mm," she said sincerely. It was the only thing she could manage. He kissed her cheek as she wrapped her legs around him, needing to be as close as possible to him. She lifted her head to kiss him but in her blindness found his chin instead. He helped her and their mouths joined, in a mirror of what their bodies were doing. He felt her body tighten slightly and knew she was getting close to the edge yet again. He picked up the pace, pushing into her over and over again as she cried out with each thrust. He wasn't going to last long but judging from her moaning, neither was she. In a final thrust they both flew into a world of pure passion.

He came around finding himself lying beside her, arm flung over her waist. He moved up the bed to untie her hands but couldn't do it. "My God, you've pulled these knots tight," he said. She laughed as he continued to struggle. "No, its no good," he said. "I need a pair of scissors to do this." He got out of bed and she felt a kiss on her cheek before he left the bedroom. Soon enough he was back and she felt the ties around her wrists being loosened one by one. She moved her arms back into a more normal position and shrugged her blindfold off, pulling the duvet over both of them.

"You lied," he said quietly, stroking her ribcage. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You said it wasn't too tight." He reached for her and ran his index finger around the red lines on her wrists.

"No, that was completely my fault," she said, settling herself on Harry's chest and smiling as he stroked her back. "I pulled more than I should have. But in my defence you were mercilessly teasing me at the time." He kissed the top of her head as she rested on his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered breathing him in.

"Was it how you pictured it?" he asked.

"Better," she whispered happily. They both drifted off into a very happy and contended sleep.

* * *

><p><em>This is the end, at least for a while as I have a one tree hill fic I'm working on. A last review will make me very very happy!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Ruth unlocked her door feeling very lonely. Harry had gone away for an operation and he'd been gone for a little over a week now. She missed him more than she thought she would. She wasn't worried about him, the operation was pretty straightforward but she did miss him. And with the amount of sex they'd been having before he went away… well, she missed that too. She threw her keys on the kitchen table as Billy wound himself around her legs. She sighed and quickly opened the cat food, knowing what he wanted. She considered getting something to eat when she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Good evening," Harry said as he walked into her kitchen.

"Christ, you nearly gave me a heart attack," she said breathing heavily. He smiled unapologetically and handed her a bouquet of lilies which she hadn't noticed.  
>"Oh Harry," she said quietly. "They're beautiful, thank you." She took the flowers and filled a vase with water. "You're supposed to be in Dublin for at least two more days," she said with her back to him.<p>

"I missed you," he murmured into her ear, sending shivers through her as his hands caressed her waist. She'd forgotten just what his touch did to her. How much it electrified her nerve endings. How it made her catch her breath. How his voice made her tremble to her very centre. She let the flowers fall into the vase and leant back into his chest as his arms tightened around her. He kissed the spot behind her ear, tongue darting out briefly. He continued down her skin, licking her neck lightly. "You taste even better than I remember," he whispered, doing it again.  
>She turned around and kissed his lips firmly, her hands drifting down his jacket. "I missed you too," she whispered before kissing him again, his jacket falling to the floor.<p>

"Good to know," he said with a smile. His hands quickly unbuttoned her blouse even as their lips stayed joined. He ran his hands over her bare stomach and made a satisfied sound in the back of his throat which made her smile. He pulled her body closer to his and slowly they managed to walk upstairs, lips never once being parted. By the time they fell onto Ruth's bed they were both in a partial state of undress. Their fingers entwined together as he continued to kiss her even more passionately than before. She sighed happily as his lips moved lower to her breasts. He let go of one hand and lifted her back to quickly rid her of her bra.

"Oh God," she murmured as his mouth continued to tease her flesh. "I can't take this Harry," she whispered after a minute of this. "Please, I need you now." He chuckled lightly as both of their hands hurried to rid themselves of the rest of their clothing. Quickly he thrust into her and she moaned in a low voice as she felt herself stretched wonderfully. He raised her chin and made sure she was looking into his eyes as he moved within her. It was hot and frantic and over really quickly. It had been far too long since they had been together and neither wanted to draw it out. She collapsed completely exhausted as Harry kissed the side of her neck. Her breathing came back to normal and Harry raised himself on one elbow to look at her.

"I should go," he said quietly.

"What? Why?" she asked completely shocked.

"I have an asset that I have to meet in an hour or so," he said. "Its why I'm in London early."

"What?" she asked bewildered, her happy bubble bursting completely. "So you come home to meet me, softening me up with a bunch of flowers when really you just wanted to see if a quick fuck was on the table before going off to do your job?"

"No," he said, both shocked at her assumption and her language which she never used. "No, its not like that."

"Just get out," she said quietly. "Leave."

"Ruth…"

"Get out of my house." She turned over so she wouldn't have to look at him, curled in a ball and Harry felt at a complete loss. He didn't know what to say. He could tell that she was building walls up around herself and knew that anything he said wouldn't have any effect.

"Fine," he said quietly getting out of bed. He picked up his clothes that had made it up to the bedroom. "Ruth," he said once more but got no reaction. "I'll call you later." She ignored him completely as he left. She listened carefully and heard her front door close quietly. As soon as she was alone she let herself cry, feeling her heart break at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm updating earlier than I thought because I'm permanently in bed for the next few days with nothing to do but read and write. I've had my foot tattooed and it hurts to walk on it so I hope to write more and update relatively quickly. And this story seems to have developed a plot while I wasn't looking!_

_Also spooks reviewers are a lovely lot. Much nicer and more dedicated reviewers than the one tree hill lot. So I'm working on HR rather than the other stuff. I'll shut up now... _


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for all the great reviews, they really make me smile! This chapter probably isn't M rated, just to be clear..._

* * *

><p>Ruth felt empty. It was early in the morning and she had not slept well. Only an hour or two, because she was so upset. And Harry hadn't called. She was embarrassed to admit that she'd kept her mobile phone switched on and on her bedside table, waiting for him to call. But he hadn't. At six in the morning she'd given up and decided to go into work. If nothing else she wanted to see that nothing had happened to him, meeting his asset the night before.<p>

She got to the grid just before seven and was pleased to see she was alone. She wasn't exactly in the mood for company. Switching on her computer she closed her eyes, waiting for it to load up. As she started work on the recent Irish operation she tried desperately to keep her mind off of Harry. She wasn't successful. Absorbed in her work she didn't notice straight away when Harry came onto the grid. He slowly approached her desk and she looked up, hating the way her heart jumped at his rumpled appearance. He clearly hadn't been home or got any sleep. Trying to keep a straight face she watched as he stopped, her desk providing a barrier between them.

"How did the meet with the asset go?"

"Fine," he said. "He's given us the information and they're being rounded up in Ireland as we speak."

"Good," she said sincerely. She may no be too happy with him at the moment but that didn't mean she wanted to see him on the wrong side of a knife or bullet.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly as she kept staring at the desk. "I am deeply sorry if you think that the only reason I came to see you last night was for sex. Because that isn't true. And it hurts me that you could think that. I wanted to see you. I missed you incredibly. I thought you would want to see me as soon as I was back in the city. I'm sorry if I was wrong."

"No," she said quietly. "You weren't wrong." There was a long pause where neither of them spoke. Harry sighed and turned to leave but stopped as he felt Ruth's warm hand over his own. She looked up at him from the wood grain of her desk and continued. "It would have been nice to know you had an asset to meet before you ripped my clothes off though."

"Really?" he said trying to contain his humour. "So in between kissing you hello I'm supposed to tell you that I have to go soon because I have to meet someone. I can't stay long so we should hurry up. Do you think that might have killed the romance of the moment somewhat?" Ruth bit her lip to stop the smile that threatened to burst free as Harry continued. "Look, I love having sex with you, I'm not going to lie." She blushed but he wasn't near finished. "It wouldn't matter to me if we never had sex again because I'm in love with you. _You,_ not the rest of it. I've loved you from a distance for years and I'll always love you, whatever happens."

"Okay," she said with a small smile. "Yes, it might have killed the moment. I may have overreacted slightly. I just thought… I'm sorry too." Harry leant over her desk and kissed her softly. They were interrupted by the pods opening. Harry sighed, his breath reverberating over her lips. He turned and didn't recognise the man who stood there. Ruth however, clearly did. She stood up quickly smiling at the stranger.

"Thank you," he said sounding so genuinely sincere. Ruth smiled and the effect on her face was amazing. Harry just watched in silence. This strange man gave her a hug. "Thank you," he repeated and Harry fought down the wave of jealousy. There was nothing lustful in the hug, it was more of a friendship one but he couldn't help it.

"You're welcome," Ruth said sitting down. He still had a massive smile on his face and turned to see Harry's very unhappy face glaring at him.

"That woman is amazing," he said happily, trying to ignore the intense hatred coming from Harry in almost visible waves.

"I know," Harry said in a dangerously low voice. This man could sense that he was interrupting so he turned to leave.

"Thanks Ruth," he said again, a few seconds before the pods whirred shut behind him.

"Who was that?" Harry asked in a cold voice.

"Calm down," she said lightly. "That was Stephen Owen."

"And he is?"

"He's the man Lucas… I mean Bateman set up as the fall guy when he was trying to get his hands on Albany. I've been trying for weeks to prove he was innocent. I finally managed it and he was let out of prison last night."

"Oh," Harry said, realisation dawning. "I hadn't thought..."

"I know," Ruth said.

"You're loyal," he said. "I love that about you. It makes me happy to think… you might do the same for me if it were necessary."

"No I wouldn't," she said surely. "Not the same anyway. I'd never be home. I'd stay here all the time trying to help. Even if it was pointless, even if there was nothing I could do, I wouldn't give up."

"I love you," he whispered, leaning over her desk and kissing her again. A slow burning, passionate kiss. Which was interrupted when Tariq came through the pods. Still a breath away from each other, their eyes were linked intensely and Tariq could tell he was in the way. He stayed hovering by his computer before daring to say anything.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"Morning," Ruth replied happily as Harry walked steadily to his office. Ruth smiled, feeling a little more at peace with the world.

* * *

><p>Ruth and Harry had gone over to her house together that night. They'd been at the grid late and they wanted to go home together. Things were still a little tense between them but he was holding her hand rubbing comforting circles on the back of her hand as they were being driven home. They were still silent when they were in the kitchen. Ruth saw her lilies and instantly felt guilty. "I shouldn't have said that last night," she said looking at her flowers. "It wasn't nice. I'm sorry."<p>

"Its okay," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." She relaxed against him and as they stood there she felt incredibly comfortable with Harry's hands resting on her body.

"I'm going to go upstairs," Ruth said quietly.

"Okay," Harry said, taking her hand softly and leading her up the stairs. He sat down on his side of the bed comfortably as if he'd been doing it all his life. Ruth started undressing, unbuttoning her blouse and was surprised when Harry didn't start to help her. She knew from past experience that he enjoyed undressing her.

"Aren't you going to help?"

"No," he said simply. She suddenly felt even more guilty for her outburst the night before. She didn't want a result of that for him to be nervous about touching her. She sat on the bed next to him and kissed him gently. After a minute or so she felt his hands push her open blouse away and he touched her skin lightly. Then his hands fell away from her.

"I want to sleep with you tonight," he said in a low voice.

"You don't normally announce it," she said a cheeky grin on her face.

"No, I mean _sleep_ with you."

"Okay," she said nodding with understanding. She slipped out of her skirt as Harry unbuckled his belt and took his trousers off. They both clambered under the duvet.

"Take your shirt off," she said simply.

"Ruth…"

"I can control myself, take your shirt off." He smiled briefly and complied with her wishes. "I like feeling your skin against mine," she whispered.

"I like that too," he said as he gathered her next to his chest. That night was wonderful. Just being with each other, existing in the same space connected them in ways which sex just didn't do. Their legs were tangled together and their breathing was quietly in sync. Just as she was drifting off she felt Harry stroke her face lovingly. She wanted to open her eyes and say something but she didn't have the energy and she succumbed to a happy dreamless sleep.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her cheek before letting himself fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Stephen Owen was in 9:4 and I always thought Ruth knew Lucas was setting him up. Anyway, A review would be lovely!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, I read cowbell2011's recent M rated offering and was inspired to write this little chapter. So blame / thank her..._

* * *

><p>Ruth's eyes were fluttering open but before she could really wake up she felt Harry's lips caress hers softly. She smiled a little before focusing on kissing him back fervently. "Good morning," she whispered as Harry's head rested on her shoulder.<p>

"Mm," he murmured against her skin with his eyes shut. At that point she realised that his arm was draped across her stomach. Her bare stomach. Where had her T shirt got to? She then abandoned the thought as Harry's fingertips started drawing patterns on her skin. After a few seconds of enjoyment she moved her hand down her body until it reached Harry's and entwined their fingers together each hand moving against the other, lightly exploring their wonderful familiarity.

It was so good, she thought. The way they woke up together as if it was the most normal thing in the world. As if they'd been doing it their whole lives, and they'd never stop, which she hoped they wouldn't. With her free hand she brushed her hair out of her eyes just as Harry moved and looked at her with a very odd look on his face.  
>"What?" she asked confused. He rarely looked at her with this much intent and it was unnerving.<p>

"Nothing," he said with half a smile. "I'll be back in a minute."

"No," Ruth said instantly, holding his arm tightly to stop him leaving. He relaxed back into bed as she kissed his back lightly. "I'm wrapped in a happy cocoon or warmth and love," she whispered. "Don't move. We don't have to leave for work for a couple of hours and a naked you and a nearly naked me sounds like a good morning to me. A good way to wake up."

"Lets fix that," he said. She was about to ask what he meant when she felt his finger curl underneath the waistband of her knickers, the only item of clothing she was wearing.

"Mm, have I convinced you that staying in bed is a good idea?" she said in a whisper as his hand firmly caressed her hip.

"You do have an excellent point," he replied kissing her lips softly. She gasped as he squeezed her bum firmly. His fingers were moving quicker and she could tell he was getting irritated.

"I thought you liked these knickers," she teased, her finger tracing patterns on his chest.

"Oh I do," he replied in between kisses. "I like them even better when they're flung across the other side of the room." She laughed and wriggled out of them as Harry pulled her body against his chest. He kissed her lips in a wonderfully slow and deep kiss lasting countless minutes. His hands were resting on her waist, keeping her as close as possible even while they were joined at the lips. She gasped as she felt one of his hands move between her legs.

"Oh!" she closed her eyes as he started moving his fingers lightly. "Mmmm," she murmured loudly, completely without embarrassment. He was the only man she'd ever known who could make her feel like this. Such unbridled passion and joy that she could completely lose herself in the moment without worrying about how brazen she appeared.

"Oh I like that," Harry whispered into her ear, fingers never stopping moving.

"What?" Ruth asked breathlessly wondering if she could even attempt to follow conversation.

"That noise you just made," he said with a wicked smile.

She was so lost in sensation she didn't have it in her to feel embarrassed. "Oh, sorry," she said quietly. "Oh God!" He always loved making her feel this way but even so his fingers slowed. "Oh no, please don't stop," she breathed quickly, eyes still closed. He did as she asked but moved away from her so he could watch her face as the ecstasy went through her body. She was so close and he felt her whole body tense, seeing her gasping for air, face flushed, naked body shaking just from what he was doing to her. God, she looked so breathtaking, he thought while waiting for her to come back to earth. He kept caressing her ribcage and then realised that she'd slipped away completely. She'd actually passed out, he saw with a smile. He slowly kissed her face. Waiting for a reaction. Eventually he got one and drew away from her.

"You alright there?" he asked. She looked around vaguely and then realised what had happened.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I couldn't help it."

"Don't," he whispered stroking her hair. "The look on your face just then, that'll be burned into my memory for the rest of my life."

She blushed wildly into his shoulder before he lifted her head to kiss her again. Almost before she was aware of what was happening he pushed into her forcefully. She pulled him close, her fingernails cutting into his skin. She was trying desperately not to climax again so soon. He stopped moving inside her, worried because of the look on her face. Her eyes were screwed up in concentration and she was biting her lip.

"Are you okay?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly. "I just… I'm trying to hold on." He smiled for a second and then pushed into her hard making her groan.

"Let go," he whispered. "Just let go for me." But still she held on. He reached between them and pushed her clitoris firmly, taking it out of her control. She arched her back as pure pleasure overtook her for the second time that morning. In the midst of her orgasm he sped up and thrust into her over and over again, making her climax last longer than she thought possible. He joined her in sated bliss just a few seconds later.

She only came around when the mattress moved under Harry's weight. "What you doing?" she said groggily.

"I'll be right back." She was too tired to argue and only opened her eyes when he wrapped an arm around her. He didn't say a word, instead he held her hand tightly and she felt something cold.

"What?" She looked at her hand and saw an engagement ring resting on her finger.

"Harry…"

"Marry me," he murmured.

"Were you waiting for a sex induced haze? Thinking it might make me say yes?" Ruth said. He worried for a second but then saw that she was teasing him. The smile on her face made that clear. She didn't reply to his question. She didn't need to. The look in her eyes made it clear what she was thinking. She smiled and rested her newly adorned hand over his chest. He moved his own hand and touched the metal which was now warming up to skin temperature. He smiled back and took her in his arms. And he made love to her all over again.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are lovely and keep me writing! xxx<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_The start of this was inspired by Cowbell2011's wedding night, you'll see what I mean. However it took a really curious turn I was not expecting. Really not sure about this but..._

* * *

><p>Ruth sat on the edge of the bed, unzipping her boots when she realised Harry was watching her curiously. "What?" she asked.<p>

"I was thinking…"

"Anything more specific?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to try something," he said pulling his tie off. "Are… are you willing?"

"What is it?" she asked curiously, but she was smiling at the same time, so he took that as a good sign.

"Stay there," he said, quickly leaving the bedroom. She felt completely bewildered. Shrugging her shoulders slightly she continued to undress until she was just in her underwear and got into bed to get comfy. She closed her eyes but they popped open when she heard Harry come back up the stairs. He opened the door and smiled at her as the duvet fell off her shoulder. She looked totally beautiful. He put a large dish on his bedside table but before she could look, he leant over the bed and kissed her, so she focused on the moment instead.

"Mm," she sighed as he let her go. He planted a kiss on her cheek before getting undressed himself. "So what are you planning?" she asked as he got into bed next to her.

"I'm planning to make love to my wife," he said in a low voice. She smiled as two of his fingers trailed over her chest, brushing over the lace of her bra. She lifted her back and he dispensed of her bra in a quick and practised motion. They'd been doing this too often for it to take much more than a second.

"You're getting good at that," she whispered with a smile. He kissed her gently and then reached for something she couldn't see.

"This is what I want to try," he said and she tensed as he placed an ice cube between her breasts.

"Oh!" she said in surprise but then she relaxed and let herself enjoy the sensations he was giving her as he pushed the cube over her skin. "Mm."

"Good idea?" he asked.

"What took you so long to suggest it?" she asked as her eyes closed. He laughed before moving his mouth to her chest to lap up the water trails the ice was leaving.

He had purposefully ignored her nipples, wanting to get her anticipation heightened before he touched her there. Grabbing a fresh cube he slowly ran it around her hardened nipples making her groan. He kissed her lips lightly as he kept teasing her breasts. Moving the ice further down her stomach he watched as goose bumps rose on her pale skin, being quickly obliterated by his warm mouth and tongue. He moved so very slowly, loving the sounds of enjoyment she was making as he did this to her.

By the time the ice had melted, he had reached the white lace of her knickers and hated the barrier to her skin. Hooking his fingers under the material she helped him, wiggling out of them. He let out a deep breath as her body was revealed to him. The movements of her body were so desirable and she had no idea what she was doing to him. Keeping a hand on her hips he reached for a third cube and ran it across her hips and the top of her thighs.

She knew where this would ultimately end up and she couldn't take the teasing any longer. "…Please…" she moaned. He smiled wickedly and dipped lower, the ice running over her folds. So sensitive that she couldn't hold back the moaning she was making. He pushed the ice onto her clitoris firmly before making up his mind about her next move. Her eager encouragement made the choice for him. He cooled her clitoris again and then pushed the ice cube inside her, making her arch her back instantly as she made a sound that he had never thought possible. Quickly he bent down and sucked her clitoris firmly. She screamed as the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced instantly rocked her body. The cold ice inside her, the warmth of his mouth on her cold centre, the perfect pressure he gave her, it was just too much for her senses to cope with. Her hands were pulling him even closer as he made her climax last as long as possible. Her shaking eventually subsided and he moved away from her as her grip loosened on his head. He looked at her and smiled as he realised she'd completely passed out from the pleasure he'd just inflicted on her. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair as he waited for her to come back to her senses.

* * *

><p>Ruth came to, feeling wonderfully happy and desired. She opened her eyes and saw Harry looking at her with almost hidden amusement. "How long have I been out?" she asked, rolling over to face him.<p>

"Er," he said looking at the clock over her shoulder. "Seven and a half hours."

"What?" She looked at the time and saw that it read half past six in the morning. She'd never woken up the night before after what he'd done to her the previous evening. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" she said.

"Don't be," he said, still smiling.

"You must be so frustrated!"

"Well I'm not going to lie and say I've had a good or an easy nights sleep," he replied honestly. "You however, were out like a light. You look so gorgeous always, but especially when you're recovering from an orgasm that I've just given you." She blushed strawberry red and he kissed her lips softly. "Don't be embarrassed," he whispered. "I find you breathtaking."

She smiled and pushed him away so he was lying flat on his back and she straddled him, their lips dancing together. After a minute or two of this she pushed her hips closer to him and could feel him, already hard for her. She wasn't going to draw this out too long, he'd already waited hours longer than she'd planned. She kissed his chest, moving down the pathway his scars showed her. Knowing he was always a bit more nervous about his marred skin, she always made sure she kissed them, and made sure that he knew she didn't care about them. She ran a fingernail slowly along his length and he groaned.

"Stop teasing me."

"I don't do things when I have no intention of following through," she said with a smile as she wrapped her hand around him firmly. She lowered her mouth onto him slowly, her tongue driving him crazy.

"Stop," he said in a breathless command. She raised herself and looked into his eyes, confused. "I want you. I just… I want you. Now." She smiled again as he flipped her over. She kissed his lips as he pushed into her firmly.

"Ah!" she moaned. He froze. That was not a passionate noise, it was a sound of pain. Her eyes were tightly closed and she was trying not to move. At that moment he realised he had barely touched her this morning and she hadn't been ready for him.

"Oh my God, I'm hurting you aren't I? Oh God." He wanted to pull out of her but thought that might hurt her more so he stayed perfectly still inside her. "Ruth?"

"I…" She shook her head. He sighed and was about to pull out of her when he felt her hands on his hips, keeping him still. "Wait," she whispered. "I have to…" she couldn't finish that sentence. Instead she showed him what she meant. He let her do what she needed, feeling awful that he'd done this to her. She moved a hand slowly, not sure how he was going to react. She started to touch herself, fingers working on her most sensitive spot, even as they were joined. He knew what she was doing and he drew slow circles on her ribcage as she carried on. Even in the awful present circumstances he couldn't deny that this was an incredibly erotic image, what she was doing to herself.

She let out a sigh as she stopped and kissed his lips passionately. When he looked in her eyes he saw that all the pain had gone at the same instant she wrapped her legs around him. "Come on," she said lightly with a smile as his eyes bored into hers. "Stop treating me like I'm going to break. I'm fine." She wriggled under him, pulling him closer. "In fact, I'm better than fine. Or I will be as soon as you start to move."

He smiled and kissed her as he did what she asked, being so careful with her. Too careful, too slow. "Faster…" she moaned. "Please." He bit her earlobe and chuckled in her ear, knowing they'd gotten past the problem. "Oh… God…" she murmured as he did what she wanted, the rhythm that he knew drove her crazy. Her fingernails were cutting into his shoulders as she quietly climaxed, murmuring passionate whispers in his ear. He softly kissed her as his own climax overpowered him.

* * *

><p>"You are worrying," she said bluntly about twenty minutes later.<p>

"I hurt you," she said in a hoarse whisper. "I never want you to have any pain at all and… I hurt you. I caused you pain and I'm disgusted with myself."

"I want you to listen to me," she said, leaning on her elbow to look at him. "Okay?" He nodded. "This isn't your fault. Sex often used to be like that for me, before I was with you. More often than not it was pain followed by pleasure. It was going to happen with you eventually."

"Why have you never told me that?" he asked.

"Because I love the way you touch me," she said clearly. "You do it now without thinking about it, as if it's the most natural thing in the world and I love that. I didn't want that to change."

"I should never have just thought about myself," he said shaking his head. "If I had focused more on you than my own needs…"

"Were you thinking about yourself last night when you gave me an orgasm so powerful and intense that it knocked me out for seven hours?"

"Partly," he said with his lip twitching.

"I don't want this morning to change the way you touch me. Please don't let it." He absorbed this information in silence and knew everything she was saying was right. Ruth saw the moment it happened, when he accepted that she wasn't upset with him. That he had no reason to be cold and reserved with her. He knew it would only hurt her. So he turned and kissed her slowly, and with a buried desire that quickly worked its way to the surface. Ruth smiled once before kissing him again. They were extremely late to the grid that day.

* * *

><p><em>Really nervous about this chapter but thought I'd give it a shot and post it anyway. If its not too much to ask I'd love a review...<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_I think this is probably the last chapter. Hope you enjoy..._

* * *

><p>Harry unlocked their front door incredibly quietly, wanting to surprise his wife. Ruth hadn't expected him home for at least a couple of days, and he wanted to keep it that way, even when he knew his presence was no longer required by the politicians. He closed the door silently and walked into the kitchen door frame. Ruth was standing in front of the sink washing up, singing to herself under her breath. He smiled and stayed watching her, loving the sound of her voice.<p>

After a few minutes she dried her hands and picked up her mug of tea, taking a sip. Before doing anything else, Harry was slightly let down as she took a glass and poured a generous measure of whisky. She knew he was standing in the doorway watching her, and Harry felt disappointment that he hadn't been quiet enough to come in unobserved by her. "Are you just going to stand there?" she asked, and he heard the smile in her voice. He approached her slowly and pulled her body into his arms slowly, his chest against her back. He planted a light kiss on her pulse point before reaching around her to pick up his whisky. He took a gulp before setting it back down and kissing her neck again.

"How did you hear me?" he whispered against her skin, hands toying with the hem of her blouse teasingly.

"I'm not a spook for nothing, Harry," she whispered. "Plus I work with you. I knew you weren't needed after today, so I guessed you might turn up to… Oh!"

Harry had stopped his gentle kisses to suck on her neck hard. He laughed lightly at her reaction as his hands slid down her sides to grasp hers. He stopped kissing her immediately as he noticed something. "What?" she asked breathlessly.

"You aren't wearing you're wedding or your engagement rings," he said in a small voice. Ruth turned around, a smile on her face.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "I don't wear them when I'm washing up because I don't want to lose them." She reached around her neck and undid her necklace, where he now noticed her rings were. She discarded her necklace on the kitchen counter and slipped her rings back on her hand. "Better?" she asked quietly.

"Much," he agreed. He kissed her lips softly, making her feel like she was melting from the inside out. Her hands were on his chest, fingertips splayed so she could feel as much of him as possible. She gasped into his mouth as his hand lowered and started gathering the fabric of her skirt, sliding underneath and squeezing her thigh lightly.

"I've really missed you," she whispered before kissing him once more. Her hands rose a few inches slowly. She pushed his coat and jacket off simultaneously just before he pushed her onto the counter. His mouth lowered down her neck, past her collarbone and down to the split of her blouse. Every inch he licked her and made her gasp. She had slept with him so many times now but every time he made her feel like it was the most intense way she'd ever been touched by anyone. Every time it felt different, exciting and above everything else, passionate. Her blouse was hanging off of her arms as his mouth kept worshiping her body.

"Stop," she breathed desperately as his hands started to dip below the waist of her skirt. "We should take this upstairs."

"Waste of time," he murmured against her skin.

"Harry," she said in a low voice. Then she let out a small shriek as he lifted her into his arms, to carry her up the stairs. All the way to the bedroom she kissed his neck, and when he dropped her on the mattress she knew that his heavy breathing wasn't accounted to the journey upstairs, more to what she had been doing to him. He covered her body with his and kissed her lips sensually, making her body almost shake in anticipation.

As their mouths reacquainted themselves with each other clothes started vanishing very quickly. His shirt, her bra, her skirt, his trousers until very soon they were both naked. He looked deep into her blue eyes for a few seconds before he entered her firmly. His lips danced across her face, light as a feather as her body adjusted to him. He kissed her shoulder as he started to move within her.

It had been three weeks since he had last seen her and he had missed her terribly. It was awful to be parted from the woman he loved. He had also missed the way she looked when laying in his arms, the small noises that she couldn't hold in when he made love to her. Because it had been a while since they had been together, he knew he wasn't going to last long. He could feel his climax approaching quickly, but knew she was still far off. One hand on her waist, the other reached downwards. He flicked her clitoris lightly, making her moan loudly. Moans that were music to his ears. He timed his touches with his thrusts and all too soon her body was quivering in the clutches of ecstasy as she had her first orgasm in weeks. With one last thrust, he came inside her and kissed her temple once before losing all thought.

* * *

><p>When consciousness returned, he found Ruth stroking his hair softly, her body draped over his. He kissed her briefly as she smiled. "I don't want you to leave again," she whispered.<p>

"I'd love to be able to promise you I'll never go away again, but you know I can't do that."

"I do know that," she said.

"Though, I promise that every time I come back we'll have a very memorable evening, just like tonight," he said with a smile.

"Hopefully not as memorable," Ruth said, knowing that the time had come for her to tell him something she'd been wrestling with for a while. "I've been dying to tell you something for a while but I didn't want to tell you over the phone. I needed to see your face. So I kept waiting, but if I don't tell you soon I'm going to explode."

"You're concerning me," he said leaning on his elbow and looking at her face.

"Its not bad," she said reassuringly. "It just… Its something that had to be done in person."

"Ruth. Stop rambling on and just tell me. Because if you're telling me... what I think you're trying to say… I'd be over the moon."

"Really?" she asked quietly, biting her lip with worry etched all over her face. He put a hand over her stomach, his eyes looking questioningly at her. "Yes," she said simply. Her eyebrows darted up in surprise as he kissed her hard.

"We're going to have a baby," he said quietly in wonder as he let her go. "That… That's amazing."

"I thought so," she said. "I would have told you earlier but I was distracted…"

"Ah yes, am I that distracting then?" he asked.

"When I haven't seen you in weeks, absolutely," she replied, eyes sparkling.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her softly, a hand on her stomach. She smiled into their embrace and covered his hand with her own.

* * *

><p><em>Opinions? <em>


End file.
